Reflected Difference
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: It was about time Pascal's experiments went wrong. And now the monsters are becoming stronger than ever, eleth is going crazy-...And there's two Asbels?


**Me no own this game. But me do own story. I promise my grammar is better in the actual reading.**

**One**

"So we put this thingy-ka-bob here, and move this doo-hickie here…." Pascal muttered to herself as she tinkered with a machine. She fiddled with dials and runes that Asbel didn't understand glowed on a small screen.

"So what's this machine supposed to do, Pascal?" Asbel asked in an attempt to bring up conversation.

"Well, I was just thinking, you know Lambda can do that whole, 'I TAKE ALL THE ELETH' thing, right?" she explained, not looking up from her work. Asbel suppressed a chuckle from Pascal's failed impression of Lambda's voice. He nodded to her after he regained himself. "Yeah, well I was thinking maybe we can use that power to turn eleth into another type of eleth. Like turn fire eleth into water eleth, or heat eleth to light eleth."

"I don't see how that's possible though." Asbel yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock that was on the wall of his conference room. It was late already, and he was supposed to pick up Cheria at the port tomorrow morning… A blush crept across his face as he thought of her. That last thing he said to her was a confession his feelings, rather awkwardly, but Cheria would've gotten the meaning… Cheria was always good with understanding.

"…and that's how it works!" Asbel snapped back to attention and nodded hastily, not wanting Pascal to think he wasn't listening.

"But Lambda will be all right, right?" he asked.

"Yuppers!" Pascal chirped "He shouldn't be hurt in the slightest!" She wiped her face with her scarf and leaned back from the machine, closing a small door that she was poking around in. "All right, so we just need you to stand here…" She pushed Asbel over onto a small platform as she spoke.

"Wait, so why am I involved in this?" Asbel asked. "I haven't heard from Lambda since he went to watch Fodra."

"Because you have the closest connection to him, silly!" Pascal grinned. She skipped over to the control dais and started clicking buttons. "Now you may feel a slight tingle…" Before Asbel can voice his concerns, she pulled a lever down quickly. Asbel felt a strange prickling feel in his head that was no more uncomfortable than painful. Then the edges of his vision blurred black. Something felt as if it were being torn from his head. He thought he heard Pascal's voice, but it seemed faint and distant.

He tried to reply but his mouth suddenly went dry. Something hammered against his head, so sudden and painful. Asbel cried out in pain before he simply blacked out…

**line**

"_Asbel…? Asbel, wake up!" _ Someone pled. He felt pressure on his forearm as the person tried to shake him awake. The swordsman grimaced as he blinked open his eyes. A damp washcloth was covering his forehead and he lay on his bed. Sophie was sitting on a small stool next to him. Her eyes brightened as Asbel looked at her.

"Thank goodness you're awake." She smiled.

"Sophie…? What happened?" Asbel blinked.

"I heard you scream." Sophie explained "I woke up and ran to the room you were in. You were lying on the floor. Pascal was trying to shake you awake. And…" she trailed off.

"And what?" Asbel asked "Sophie, what happened?"

"…There were two of you." She frowned. Shaking her head, she added "Pascal's trying to figure it out at the moment."

"Wait, there's two of me?" the swordsman blinked. With a groan, he sat up. Sophie put her arm behind his back for support. "Where's the other one…?"

"He's still unconscious." Sophie replied, nodding to the other bed in the room. Asbel's eyes widened as he looked at himself. The man lying on the other bed in the room had the same hair, the same skin, even the same clothes as him.

"He-I…What the…?" Asbel couldn't seem to form the words. After a moment of silence, he observed "This is weird."

It was then Asbel's look-a-like groaned. He grimaced, putting the back of his hand to his brow. Sophie and Asbel watched as his grimace melted into a frown. Slowly, he raised his hand off of his face and observed both sides of it. Asbel and Sophie exchanged glances as he pushed himself up and looked himself over. He moved his mouth slightly, as if testing its movement. His eyes travelled around the room until it rested on Asbel and Sophie. The man's eyes glistened purple.

"…So this is your fault." It was Lambda's voice that spoke.

"….Hi?" Asbel blinked.

"Lambda?" Sophie tiled her head.

He shrugged "Apparently."

"…Sophie, can you get Pascal?" Asbel asked. Sophie's eyes lingered on Lambda as she nodded and slid out the door, blinking as she went.

"Does she still not trust me?" Lambda asked, looking after her.

"No, I don't think it's that." Asbel explained "This is just…Weird."

"Weird?" Lambda repeated "How?"

"Well, you look exactly like me-.." Asbel's eyes widened as he noticed the amount of light shining through the window. "OH CRAP!" he yelped, clumsily getting to his feet.

"What is it?" Lambda asked, seemingly studying Asbel's posture before mimicking it as he stood.

"I need to go, Cheria's going to be furious-!" his reply was cut off as he yelped in pain, falling back down onto the bed. "Ow…."

"Do you want me to go and escort her?" Lambda offered hesitantly. Asbel blinked as he looked at him.

"No, I'm sure I can go…" He murmured, attempting to move again. This time, he almost fell. Lambda darted forward and balanced him, setting him back on the bed.

"You can't even stand." The way he said it was more of an observation than a voicing of worry. "I'll go and escort her to you." Asbel grimaced again, but nodded.

"Be careful though Lambda." He muttered through clenched jaws, as he laid back down. "Ask Sophie to go with you."

Lambda shrugged as he left the room. He shut the door behind him quietly. Walking down the steps of the manor, he refused to meet the concerned gazes of the servants. Now where was Sophie? Lambda frowned at the thought of being around her alone. But they were friends now, right? He could trust her.

But then again, he doesn't know where she is.

Lambda used that as his excuse as he left the manor. He grabbed Asbel's sword as he left. There should still be monsters about, and he wasn't planning to run into them empty-handed and defenseless.

So Lambda made his way out of Lhant, and toward the Port to Barona.

**Haha. Lambda. I like Lambda. :P**


End file.
